


All The Worlds A Green Screen.

by DaenerysLemonTree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But she’s a dick too, Drogo and Daenerys Are Together At First, Drogo is a dick, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jon Snow is a Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Ygritte, No Incest, So.... Westerwood?, The Lord of the Rings References, They Do Not Last, but in Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenerysLemonTree/pseuds/DaenerysLemonTree
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen- Hollywood newcomer, upcoming star of the highly anticipated ‘Lord of Ice and Fire’ trilogy, and dating muscle bound oiled up action star Drogo Khal (at the behest of her manager Viserys.)Jon Snow- Struggling restaurant owner, best friend to a famous author, and hired as the on-set caterer to the biggest fantasy epic in modern times.A Happy Ending- When the beautiful actress with purple eyes in a terrible relationship gets together with a handsome guy who can cook.What This Story Will Have- A happy ending.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	All The Worlds A Green Screen.

**The Kings Landing Times**

**Lord of Ice and Fire Trilogy Have Found Their Leads**

**At long last, after years of searching, the highly anticipated** **_Lord of Ice and Fire_ ** **films have found the king and queen of the medieval world of Martolkien.**

**Jaime Lannister of** **_Kingslayer_ ** **fame has been cast in the role of Elessar, the one true king and the only man who can destroy the Crown of the Dark Lord Saurandyll. Since rumor of his casting was leaked weeks ago many fans have expressed doubt that the actor who perfectly embodies his typecast as the arrogant bad-boy could pull off the humble and noble Elessar.**

**The highly coveted role of Asarwen, the mythical mysterious princess who joins seven companions on their perilous journey to destroy the crown and the lover of the king Elessar, will be played by none other than Daenerys Targaryen, a newcomer to King’s Landing and fan favorite for the role ever since the film adaptation of Samwell Tarly’s popular fantasy epic was announced two years ago.**

**Lannister and Targaryen join previously announced cast members Jorah Mormont as Doromir, steward-prince of Grandeur, Tormund Giantsbane as Gamlee the dwarf prince (another actor who fans rallied for the role as soon as the adaptation was given the green light), Missandei Naath as Froda, a peaceful shepherd whose father unknowingly possessed the crown for years, Barristan Selmy as the ancient wizard Mithrandir, Ygritte Wild as Leggos, a Woodland Elf warrior, and Cersei Lyons as the ethereal Alatáriel, the elf queen.**

**Filming for** **_Lord of Ice and Fire_ ** **is set to begin shooting in the next four months. Pre-Production has been a long nightmare for many involved, from the sheer amount of lore and story packed into each book that could extend each film to well over three hours, to the author and the production team butting heads over creative differences. Fans were unhappy after learning rumors that producer Tywin Lannister planned to make the films much more edgier than what Tarly wrote, even going so far as wanting to change the ending to something less traditionally happy and more cynical and darker. When pressed for comment Lannister stated that, ‘the creative spirit and fantastical essence of Samwell Tarly's massively epic tomes will absolutely be intact. But fans must remember film and the written word are two entirely separate mediums.’**

**Director Stannis Baratheon has previously acknowledged how grueling and challenging the shoot will be, with filming all three movies in the trilogy and principle production looking to last well over a year, but he has also expressed hope that for fans of the books, ‘the wait will be well worth it…’**

**Click Here** **to keep up with all the latest** **_Ice and Fire_ ** **news.  
  
**

**TMZ**

**Actor Drogo Khal In Trouble AGAIN.**

**Police were called to a fight at a popular nightclub in Dragonstone after** **_Aqualord_ ** **Star Drogo Khal got into a fight with a number of people outside the venue. Witnesses on the scene said the actor appeared to be heavily intoxicated. Khal’s longtime girlfriend Daenerys Targaryen, star of the upcoming medieval fantasy epic** **_Lord of Ice and Fire,_ ** **set to begin shooting next month after nearly two years of pre-production, could not be reached for comment.**

**This is not the first time Khal’s bad-boy attitude has landed him in hot water.** **Click Here** **for more stories on the actors outlandish behavior.  
**   


She tried to maintain the fluttering of nerves in her stomach to a reasonable degree as she walked through the production halls of Casterly Lion Films. After months of auditions, interviews, costume fittings, cruel words on social media and well wishes from her fans, this would be the first time she and the rest of the cast and crew would all come face to face for the read through.

Stannis invited Daenerys for drinks and dinner with the other talent at his home at Storm's End a few weeks earlier but the night she was supposed to get on a plane Drogo called at two in the morning needing bail money. By the time she and him got done arguing after they got home she was in no mood to get on a plane much less put on a well practiced smile she wore far too often.

The hand printed signs on the walls led Daenerys down a long hallway to a heavy wooden door with a black and white printed paper sign on the closed door that simply stated, ‘Lord of Ice and Fire Table Read’. Daenerys could barely contain her excitement as she heard muttering from inside. The crew and cast, some of the best filmmakers and actors Westeros and Esso had to offer was inside that room. 

Cersri Lyons, the femme fatale whose dark and disturbing role in _Black Swann_ gave Daenerys nightmares, Barristan Selmy who made Daenerys weep when he played the title role in the classic _Aegon III,_ a historical drama about a tormented king who had to put together a broken country after civil war, even Jaime Lannister who rose to fame playing the Golden Knight in _Kingslayer_ , an arrogant pompous villain who betrayed his king and country and threw away his honor all so he could wear the crown. Little surprise Jaime was nominated for a coveted Iron Throne, the highest honor someone in their profession could be awarded, for the role considering he was merely playing himself just with far more bloodshed.

Not only was the on screen talent a who's-who of some of the best in the acting business, famous award winning composer Davos Seaworth would be the one to bring the music of the world of Martolkien to life, Tywin Lannister, whose production company produced more Iron Throne winners then the rest of the other big studios combined, would be the producer, and the notoriously meticulous Stannis Baratheon, the genius behind amazing classics such as  _ Jaehaerys’ List _ , would be the one directing them. 

And the books they were adapting themselves…  _ Lord of Ice and Fire,  _ some of the most ingenious novels Daenerys ever read, took the entire world by storm. Daenerys did not normally read fantasy, thinking it too predictable or childish but when she received over fifty texts and tweets and Ravengram tags a day from fans and friends saying how perfect she would be for the role of the silver haired heroine the day the adaptation was announced, she ordered them, read them all in a week, and fell in love.

Samwell Tarly’s premiere three lore-heavy books told the story of Elessar, the last heir of the king Isildron who defeated the Dark Lord Saurandyll, and Asarwen, the magical dragon-caller immortal daughter of Saurandyll, working together with a group of men and women, elves and dwarves, to destroy the cursed crown that once belonged to Asarwen’s evil father before he could rise again. 

Sword fights, magic, romance, epic highs, heartbreaking lows…These books had it all, but what was more, what drew Daenerys so heavily to them, was Asarwen was terrified of the power of the crown corrupting her, of her fathers malice and cruelty would work its way through her, to become the heir Saurandyll wanted her to be. It was inescapable, she was told, becoming cruel and mad, and it was fruitless trying to use her powers for good instead of evil. But at the end of all things, after all their travels and trials, she proved herself better than prophecy and fate. She helped Elessar destroy the crown, gave up her immortality to save the man she loved, and they both had a long and happy life together ruling the realm of Martolkien together as equals.

Asarwen spoke to Daenerys in a way no other character had before. She too had been abused, she too had a father of less than savory reputation, she too wanted nothing more than to rise above it all. When her agent told her they were FINALLY ready to start casting she pushed hard for the audition. She began wearing corsets and long skirts like her character would be wearing to get used to the way she would move and walk and even took a tai-chi class from a Yiti master so the movements she would use when her character cast magic would look well practiced.

The day she got the call from her agent who only managed to get out three single words, “you got it,” before Daenerys started screaming was the best day of her life. Months later here she was standing outside the table read; ready to meet some of her idols, ready to read the script for the first ever time, and ready to take on the role of a lifetime.

Daenerys took one last deep breath before she steeled her spine, painted a smile on her face and walked in. It was a long, large room, with chairs lining the walls all the way around and a long brown table with bottled waters and a script with a sleek black cover and ‘Lord of Ice and Fire: The Fellowship of Ice and Fire’ emblazoned on front in beautiful and elaborate golden script in front of each chair. People were milling about, talking with one another; crew members, personal assistants, actors with only a few lines apiece… Stannis was already sitting at the head of the table, going through a thick heavy binder with an orange highlighter in hand and a pink, blue and yellow one on standby with Davos looking over his shoulder and pointing to something on one of the pages. Tywin stood in the corner of the room, glowering at something that someone was saying on the phone, and the rest of the more well known talent was moseying about the room in friendly conversation with each other and the actors and crew they knew from previous films. 

Daenerys spotted a girl with beautiful thick curls hiding away in a corner, looking nervously around the room, just as lost as her. Thankfully there would be at least one equally unpracticed talent besides her.

“Hello,” Daenerys greeted her with a friendly smile. The tension melted away and relief flooded her when Missandei realized the same thing Daenerys had when she spotted her.

“I’m Daenerys Targaryen. You’re Missandei Naath right? You’re playing Froda?” Missandei nodded, and took hold of the outstretched hand. “I saw your work in  _ Knights and Order: SVU  _ just last week, you completely blew me away.”

“Thank you,” the girl blushed. And then she added, “I think it’s Union law that you can’t call yourself an actor until you’ve been on one of the  _ Knights and Order _ .” Daenerys laughed and the girl smiled, and some of the tension left her shoulders. “You were on it yourself, right?”

“I was, it was my second TV show. Do you know I still remember the monologue I had to give in the courtroom?”

“Yours was always one of my favorite episodes.”

“Thank you.” 

Stannis rose to his feet and said they were about to begin. Daenerys gave Missandei one final smile before they both hurried to take their seats, eager to start. Missandei sat further down the table while Daenerys was on the directors left hand side and Jaime Lannister himself sat directly across from her on Stannis’ right. 

He was as every bit obnoxiously handsome as he was in his photos and films, well deserving of Westeros Most Handsome Man award (twice) with an air of pretentious arrogance that already left a sour taste in Daenerys’ mouth. He wore a crimson brace on his right hand, the result of a car crash several months ago, and was talking to a tall ugly girl in bulky clothes with what looked to be a barely healed burn scar on her cheek sitting against the wall behind him, holding a binder, a planner, two cellphones, a pen in one hand and a highlighter in the other. His assistant most likely, the one who pulled Jaime from the wreckage that nearly cost him his hand, the good deed earning her a disfigurement by way of a hideous scar on her cheek. 

Cersei Lyons, classically gorgeous and stunningly beautiful as always, was eyeing the actor with such an hateful gaze it was almost comical. Daenerys recalled how years ago, before she even wanted to be an actor, the two of them played in a low budget CW series called  _ Teen Direwolf _ . They played rich arrogant siblings, twins actually, but their chemistry was FAR more sexual than it was familial, to the point critics said their scenes were almost uncomfortable to watch. For three whole years they were the Kings Landing It-Couple but eventually they broke it off. There were rumors of abuse and infidelity, drugs and things of a wildly dark and sinister nature, but Cersei would always play innocent, never confirming or denying what he had done to her but always with a well placed tear in her eye. Jaime always refused to talk about it, abruptly ending interviews the moment it was brought up until reporters learned their lessons and the world moved on.

Someone took the seat to her left, drawing Daenerys away from her memories of eagerly reading the supermarket tabloids for the newest update on the golden haired couple. She turned to meet the older man, the actor who died in nearly every feature he was in. 

“Jorah Mormont,” he greeted her in a northern accent, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Daenerys Targaryen,” she answered, taking his outstretched hand. She tried not to react with anything but a smile when he brought the back of his hand to his lips. Jorah was talented at his craft, of that there was no doubt, and he had never been accused of anything inappropriate but the girls on his arm when he walked the red carpet did tend to favor the younger side.

Stannis cleared his throat and stood, turning every single eye to him. His presence was looming and powerful, and it made Daenerys' stomach start to flutter just by being in the same room with him.

“Welcome, everyone,” Stannis said, looking around the room. “To what I’m sure will be the beginning of something historical, epic and magnificent.” He paused until the applause died down. “Some of you in this room may know of me, others may have worked with me, others may have never heard of me before, but by the end of shooting we will all know one another very well.” He glanced around the room. “I want everyone here to know, I will treat every single one of you fairly. Those with an Iron Throne and 3 pages of monologue, will be treated no better than someone who has a single line and has never appeared on camera before. Every day you will leave your egos at the door and come ready to work.” He looked over at Jaime. “I have no problem replacing anyone who will not do as they're told.” The free eyed man just smirked, and Stannis glowered for a moment before he turned back to the rest of the cast and crew. “Why don’t we take the time to go around the room, introduce ourselves? As I said, I am Stannis Baratheon, I will be the director of these pictures. I have three Iron Throne awards for  _ Jaehaerys’ List _ ,  _ The Kings Speech,  _ and _ The Essos Patient,  _ and I look forward to getting to know all of you.”

They went around the room, starting with Jaime who was just as obnoxiously arrogant as he appeared to be, and made its way around the table from Cersei, to Barristan, Missandei and all the rest. Some putting on a show, others genuine and sincere, some just said their names and what roles they would be playing, others offering nearly their entire filmography until finally it came to Daenerys. She stood from her chair and smiled at the room. 

“Hello, my name is Daenerys Targaryen. I’m playing the role of Asarwen. This is my first major motion picture role, I’ve mostly done stage and television up until now with a few bit parts in some lesser known movies. I’m just so incredibly excited to be playing this role, and to be able to share this experience and journey with all of you.” 

_ There _ , she thought as she sat down to polite applause,  _ short, sweet and genuine… _

Stannis gave a curt nod before he stood again. “Now that we’ve all made our introductions, how about we finally, at long last, open our scripts and begin?”

The cheering filled the room to insurmountable measure. Missandei caught Daenerys’ eye from across the room and the two girls beamed at one another, the excitement bursting at the seams, before they finally opened the scripts.

“Music begins playing,” Stannis read when the excitement dies down. “Nothing is shown but a black screen. Alatáriel voice over begins, a mix of English and whispered Elvish.”

“The world is changed,” Cersei began, her voice soft and eerie and beautiful. “I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.”

“‘Lord of Ice and Fire’ appears on the screen in script,” Stannis said. “The darkness fades to a fire and forge.”

“It began with the forging of the Great Crowns,” Cersei spoke again. “Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine crowns were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these crowns was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another crown was made. In the land of Hildor, in the Fires of Mount Bane, the Dark Lord Saurandyll forged in secret a master crown to control all others, and into this crown he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One crown to rule them all…” 

Daenerys read along eagerly, picturing the great battle between man and elves and orcs, the dark lord Saurandyll, and already she had chills and could barely contain her glee. 

“It was in this moment,” Cersei continued the sprawling monologue, “when all hope had faded, that Isildron, son of the king, took up his father’s sword. Saurandyll, enemy of the free peoples of Martolkien, was defeated. 

Stannis spoke again. “Cut to a shot of Asarwen in a billowing black dress, hauntingly beautiful, looking over the battlefield from tall atop a tower. She is utterly blank, emotionless when Saurandyll falls, the first sign of her fathers madness.”

Daenerys furrowed her brow and looked up from the page at Stannis. “I’m… I’m sorry, this is supposed to showcase her  _ madness _ ?”

“Her father just died and she’s absolutely unfeeling,” Petyr Baelish, the screenwriter said in a snake oil voice. “What would that be other than madness?”

“Well I- I mean, Saurandyll abused her,” another voice, a voice that was small and scared and apprehensive added. They all turned to look at a rather large man with a plump happy face, looking as nervous as a man could be. Samwell Tarly, the author of Lord of Ice and Fire. “He murdered her mother, he corrupted her light magic with darkness, he made her immortal against her will… she never wanted to be the dark lord's puppet.” Sam forced a trembling smile to his face. “Plus that’s- that’s kind of the whole deal, is she isn’t like her father. Asarwen isn’t mad, she chooses good in the end, she chooses love over madness.”

“It’s just a director's note,” Tywin, the only only crew member sitting at the table, declared sharply. The tone of his voice let Samwell know all too well this argument was already over. “The audience will take what they will from that shot.” The large man bowed his head and muttered an apology for the interruption. Tywin looked towards Cersei then and gave a curt nod. “Continue.”

Daenerys face fell as she turned back to the script, all of a sudden feeling a lot less excited than she had been minutes before… 


End file.
